Comenzando a Sentir
by Bbp
Summary: Serena y Rini la llevan muy bien cosa que a Luna no le agrada, Rini se revela y... lean. Y dejen Review ¡por favor!
1. Viaje en el Tiempo

Ocho chicas y un muchacho alto se encontraban el templo Hikawa comiendo frituras. . . Nadie podría pensar que eran Guerreros que luchaba por la paz de la Tierra, y mucho menos que estaban investigando algunos extraños sucesos de la ciudad. . .  
  
Bueno en verdad no lo hacían ellas, lo hacia la chica faltante en aquel extraño grupo de gente.  
  
Setsuna había sugerido que lo mejor para encontrar que era lo que pasaba era que esta viajase al futuro afirmando que Rini una vez había tenido los síntomas que ahora todos los niños de Japón tenía y que su madre había dicho que era un demonio bastante débil que se alimentaba de los niños y la forma de eliminarlo era bastante sencilla.  
  
Serena se había sonrojado, aun le costaba entender que recurrían a ella cuando ella no podía solucionar los problemas. . . era bastante confuso.  
  
- Setsuna se esta tardando demasiado - se quejo Rei.  
  
- Tal vez tuvo algún inconveniente - opino Hotaru.  
  
- Ni lo digas, espero todo este saliendo bien - agrego Mina.  
  
- ¿Cómo crees que se encuentre Rini? - dijo Serena al chico que estaba a su lado.  
  
Darien se sonrojo sin decir nada.  
  
La puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban se abrió de golpe mostrando a una Setsuna cansada y triste.  
  
Antes de que alguna pudiera preguntar Setsuna hablo tristemente:  
  
- El futuro ha cambiado, el futuro es malo -  
  
Todas la miraron preocupados.  
  
- ¿Qué tan malo? - pregunto Michiru.  
  
- Tan malo que ninguna nosotras tenemos uno. . . -  
  
Las chicas miraron horrorizadas a la joven.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Todas las chicas se miraban tristes y Serena lloraba sin parar.  
  
Así eran los hechos, o mas bien serán. . .  
  
Setsuna al llegar a la época en la que Rini era pequeña había una guerra, una terrible guerra, inimaginable y triste en la que las nueve Sailors y Tuxedo Mask peleaban sin descanso usando sus mas grandes poderes.  
  
Aunque claro, Setsuna no tenia duda de que ellas vencerían asi que se adelanto un poco mas a esa fecha, unos cuantos años. . .  
  
No había Tokio de Cristal, había una cuidad normal, sin enemigos o al menos eso parecía. . .  
  
Loe enemigos esta vez venían de América a la cual habían dejado bastante destruida, claro que Setsuna estaba segura que ellas aparecerían, pero no lo hicieron, nunca, las busco pero no las encontró y la ciudad comenzaba a ser destruida por nuevos seres que ella destruyo con una enorme facilidad.  
  
Pero habría mas enemigos. . .  
  
- Pero tal vez no morimos tal vez. . . - Lita dejo ahí su frase, en verdad el relato de Plutón la había convencido.  
  
De hecho a todas las había convencido. . .  
  
- Pero hay aun una esperanza - dijo Setsuna, todas la voltearon a ver esperanzados - no para que vivamos, sino para salvar al planeta -  
  
Ok, algo era algo, después de todo algún día todos tienen que morir, pero sin el planeta tierra para los buenos eso si seria grave.  
  
- Te escuchamos - dijo Darien.  
  
Setsuna suspiro - Creo que Rini no murió. . .-  
  
Todos la miraron sorprendidos.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo crees? -  
  
- Porque ella no peleo esa batalla, es probable que este viva -  
  
- Y ella pueda ser la nueva Sailor de su generación - termino la frase Ami.  
  
- Exacto -  
  
Serena sonrió, desde que Setsuna había mencionado que estaban en guerra la vida de Rini le preocupo y el hecho de que ella pudiera estar viva y ser una Sailor la animo bastante.  
  
- Pero hay un problema. . . -  
  
Todos la voltearon a ver.  
  
- Creo que haya no están Diana, Luna y Artemio, no hay quien le diga que son Sailors.  
  
- ¡Mandemos a Luna al futuro! -  
  
- Tal vez, pero lo pensé y creo que seria conveniente que viajara con alguien mas que le facilitara la misión -  
  
- Si - dijo Lita  
  
- Y creo que todos estamos deacuerdo en quien es ese alguien - las chicas y Darien voltearon a ver a Serena la cual los mío asustada.  
  
- Yo, yo no puedo, no creo que sea conveniente. . . -  
  
Serena no pudo alegar demasiado las chicas se acercaron peligrosamente a ella mientras Mina iba a buscar a Luna y Artemis.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Año 2014  
  
En un aula de clase todos estaban tranquilos, hasta que. . .  
  
- ¡¡Tonta!! Me manchaste la blusa eres una distraída, ¡¡tu!! -  
  
- Lo siento yo -  
  
- ¿Que paso aquí? - el profesor entro al aula y la chica que tenia la blusa llena de Pudín de Fresa explico las cosas [ "esa tonta mancho mi blusa a propósito y también mancho el piso y"] - Esta bien, puede ir a la dirección y usted jovencita ira por un trapeador para limpiar el budín que tiro y luego ira también a la dirección -  
  
Ambas chicas asintieron.  
  
La segunda iba muy distraídamente hacia el cuarto donde se encontraban los artículos de limpieza de la escuela.  
  
Al llegar y abrir la puerta tuvo que esforzarse por no gritar.  
  
Una persona y un gato estaban tirados ahí durmiendo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Ehh. . . disculpe, disculpe - la chica tocaba el hombro de la persona y trataba de despertarla, y lo logro.  
  
- Mmm. . . me duele todo, nunca volveré a dejar que Sestuna haga esto - la persona estiro los brazos y bostezo, era Serena.  
  
La chica se calmo, era rubia, no mas grande que ella, sonriente, no parecía ser tan mala.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? -  
  
Sin prestar mucha atención Serena asintió - ¿Disculpa donde estamos? ¿en que año? -  
  
- Estamos en la escuela secundaria Juuban y. . . bueno estamos en el año 2014 -  
  
Serena volteo a ver a la chica y casi se desmaya.  
  
Era alta, de bonita figura, blanca. Su pelo rosa caía en su singular peinado de dos coletas y sus ojos rojos mostraban confusión.  
  
La chica estiro la mano para ayudar a Serena a levantarse, la cual la miraba sorprendida.  
  
Sonrió - Mi nombre es Rini Osaka, ¿y el tuyo? -  
  
- Serena Tsukino -  
  
- Bueno Serena, lo mejor será que vayamos a la dirección - la chica le indico que la siguiera pero esta tardo un poco en reaccionar.  
  
Había muchas cosas que la confundían y no tenían coherencia deacuerdo a lo que antes pensaba que era el futuro.  
  
Pero comenzó a caminar al lado de su hija sin importarle mucho aquello.  
  
Continuara.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
N/A: ¡Que genial! Mi segundo FF SM, se que esta cortito este primer capitulo y a lo mejor esta algo confuso, en el segundo se explicaran varias cosas. Por favor dejen Review, se los agradeceré, me animara a seguir con la historia.  
  
Besos.  
  
Alex O' Gray 


	2. La Nueva Sailor

Serena lo intentaba pero no podia comprender como la profesora Makenzie había llegado a directora del colegio.  
  
En verdad había sido extraño el caminar con su hija hasta la oficina en silencio y al llegar...  
  
- Si señorita Osaka ¿que necesita?, y usted Tsukino otra mala calificación y vera –  
  
- Si Prof. Makenzie –  
  
Fue en ese momento cuando la mujer levanto la mirada y lanzo un grito.  
  
- Usted, no, usted esta muerta, usted no debe estar aquí, usted murió hace once años, ¡ya lo se! Usted es un fantasma que viene a atormentarme. . . pero sabe algo no la dejare, usted esta muerta, usted esta muerta –  
  
A Rini le había salido una gota de sudor en la nuca, no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaba la directora.  
  
- Directora, ella apareció, digo la encontré en el cuarto de artículos de limpieza y pensé que era conveniente que la trajera con usted –  
  
A la Directora no le importo, seguía murmurando cosas hasta que finalmente dijo:  
  
- ¡Fuera! ¡largo de aquí!, ¡tu estas muerta, no te acerque de nuevo a mi escuela Tsukino –  
  
Claro, hasta ese momento Serena se dio cuenta que había ciertas personas que deberían seguir vivas a pesar que ella no.  
  
Las primeras personas que se le vinieron a la mente fueron su Mama, su Papa y su pequeño hermano Sammy, también pensó en Andrew y finalmente en sus dos mejores amigos: Molly y Kelvin.  
  
Pero la voz de su futura hija la interrumpió.  
  
- Ehh. . . lo siento Serena, pero tengo que volver a clases, lo siento tal vez nos veamos luego – le dirigió una tímida sonrisa y se alejo.  
  
Serena iba caminar sin rumbo para encontrar a alguien que le dijera como salir de ahí hasta que alguien la llamo.  
  
- Serena – era Luna, se acerco a la chica molesta - ¿A dónde fuiste? Desperté entre trapeadores y sin ninguna idea de donde estabas y. . . –  
  
- Luna, ya la encontré –  
  
- No me interrumpas, tu no tienes derecho a. . . ¿Qué dijiste? –  
  
- La encontré, a Rini y pude platicar con ella. –  
  
Luna sonrió pero luego su mirada cambio - ¿No le habrás dicho tu apellido?, no espera, ¿no le habrás dicho que eres su madre? – la gata parecía preparada para atacar a serena en caso de que sus respuestas fueran si.  
  
- No, iba a decirle que era su madre pero no pude y el apellido lo dijo la profesora Makenzie? –  
  
- ¿Aquella soltera desesperada que te daba clases? –  
  
- Si, ahora es la directora de este colegio, ella sabe que morí, se refería a mí como un fantasma, en verdad preocupo a Rini –  
  
- Pero ahora Rini sabe que también eres Tsukino –  
  
- No, ella cree que se apellida Osaka, pero no se porque, el apellido me suena –  
  
A Luna le salio una gota de sudor en la frente – Serena ese es el apellido de tu mejor amiga – antes de que Serena dijera alguna tontería Luna se adelanto a lo mas probable – Molly adopto a Rini cuando tu moriste –  
  
Serena bajo la mirada triste.  
  
- ¡Vamos Serena! Estamos aquí para que Rini sea una Sailor no debes deprimirte – dijo rápidamente, no quería ver llorar a la chica.  
  
- ¿Y porque Rini luce como una adolescente?, a los 900 años tenia apariencia de una niña de 10 años –  
  
- No lo se –  
  
- ¿Y. . . – Luna miro a Serena con enojo con lo cual ya no hizo ninguna pregunta.  
  


* * *

  
Era la hora de la salida y la gente se amontonaba en los pasillos. Rini trato de salir rápidamente, así evitaría encontrarse con la chica a la cual había ido a caer el Pudin de Fresa y lo logro, salio y estaba a punto de irse a su casa cuando la chica rubia la llamo con un gato en manos.  
  
- ¡Hola Serena!, ¿me. . . estabas esperando? –  
  
- Si –  
  
- Ahh, ¿Y porque? – dijo Rini tratando de disimular su sonrisa, alguien la había esperado como si en verdad la apreciaba.  
  
- Mmm. . . tengo hambre y como eres mi primera amiga quería invitarte a comer algo –  
  
Rini sonrió, aquella rubia era agradable – me encantaría, pero. . . no puedo, tengo que llegar a casa o mi madre se preocupara – bajo la cabeza apenada.  
  
Era considerado como sobreprotección eso, y para una chica de 14 años eso era una razón para ser rechazada.  
  
- Molly. . . –  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi madre? –la chica puso una cara de sorpresa.  
  
- Ehhh. . . adivine – dijo. Luna negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Bueno, si quieres ir a mi casa, puedes comer ahí – dijo encogiéndose en hombros  
  
Rini no sabia porque hacia eso, la rubia era una desconocida y ahora la invitaba a su casa.  
  
Pero sin embargo algo en ella le inspiraba confianza.  
  
- ¡Claro! Me encantaría –  
  
Y así la rubia y pelirosa empezaron a caminar.  
  


* * *

  
Llegaron hasta el departamento de un enorme edificio, Rini saco unas llaves sujetas a un llavero con un conejito rosa y abrió la puerta.  
  
- ¡Mama! Ya llegue –  
  
Ambas pasaron hacia una salita y llego Molly.  
  
Vaya que los años pasaban habían pasado.  
  
Se parecía bastante a su Madre, solo en el color de los ojos y el lindo cabello castaño, llevaba un lindo delantal y sonreía dulcemente.  
  
- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo fue tu día? ¿. . . – Molly volteo a ver a Serena y empezó a ponerse pálida – Serena. . . – Molly se desmayo.  
  
- ¡Mama! – Rini se acerco a ella nerviosa y volteo a ver a Serena la cual parecía ausente – yo. . . lo siento, nunca había pasado esto, yo. . . –  
  
Serena sonrió – No creo que tenga nada malo, solo llevémosla a su habitación – Rini asintió y ambas la llevaron a la recamara.  
  
- ¿Tu conoces a mi madre? – Pregunto Rini dudosa al dejar a su madre recostada en su cama.  
  
Serena iba a responder pero Luna lanzo un "miau" bastante exagerado que Serena interpreto como un "no digas alguna cosa inapropiada para el momento"  
  
- No, no lo creo, soy nueva aquí –  
  
Rini sonrió.  
  
- Lo mejor es que comamos –  
  
Y comieron, Rini cocinaba mucho mejor de lo que se le pudo ocurrir a su madre.  
  
Un temblor se sintió por todo el edificio y Rini se acerco a la ventana y grito.  
  
- ¿Quie pagsa? – dijo Serena con comida en la boca.  
  
- ¿Quién es esa persona tan extraña? –  
  
Luna salio disparada hacia la ventana se subió a un buró y vio por la ventana y le dirigió una mirada a Serena.  
  
Para buena fortuna la chica entendió.  
  
Serena paso la comida rápidamente, se acerco a la ventana.  
  
- ¡Vamos! – Luna dio un salto y empezó a correr y Serena tomo del brazo a Rini y también empezó a correr.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Rini siguiéndola.  
  
- Mira, yo esperaba que nos conociéramos un poco mas antes de esto pero en verdad es necesario hacer esto –  
  
- ¿Ha. . . hacer que? –  
  
- Convertirte en una Sailor Scout –  
  
No es que las palabras le fuesen muy impresionantes a Rini, sino que nunca había escuchado hablar a un gato.  
  
- ¡Luna! Luego dices –  
  
- Se me salio u_u –  
  
Rini las miraba mareada.  
  


* * *

  
Era algo horrible, una mujer con un traje extraño y pelo negro lanzaba bolas grises a los edificios y reía macabramente.  
  
Serena, Rini y Luna se habían ocultado deberás de uno de los edificios.  
  
Luna saco de quien sabe donde una pluma de transformación de color rosa[1] y se la aventó a Rini.  
  
- Grita por el poder de Sailor Moon – dijo Luna  
  
- Grita por el poder del prisma lunar – dijo a su vez Serena y ambas gritaron transformación.  
  
- Serena, ella es la nueva Sailor Moon – dijo Luna desesperada – Rini grita lo que te pedí.  
  
Y Rini se quedo ahí quieta, luego se enojo.  
  
- ¡Quieren burlarse de mi! ¡no lo haré! ¡ya estoy harta de que se burlen de mi! Seguramente eres amiga de. . . – Serena sujeto de los hombros a Rini para que se tranquilizara.  
  
- Hazlo, por favor –  
  
Por alguna extraña razón no pudo negarle a ella y lo hizo.  
  
- ¡Por el Poder de Sailor Moon! ¡Transformación! –  
  
[N/A: Bueno, imagínense la transformación en colores rosas y el traje igual que como es el de ella]  
  
Rini intento gritar pero no salieron palabras de su boca. Serena y Luna sonrieron.  
  
Ya estaba ahí Sailor Moon.  
  


* * *

  
- ¡Ayyy! – dijo Rini tratando de esquivar las bolas que lanzaba su oponente.  
  
Debes en cuando lanzaba ciertos ataques que le gritaban la rubia y el gato.  
  
Pero la agotaban demasiado.  
  
Al final y para decepción de varios el enemigo huyo haciendo una ultima amenaza a "Sailor Moon" y un "volveré y no podrás contra mi".  
  
Rini se tiro al piso agotada.  
  
Serena y Luna se acercaron a ella.  
  
- ¡Felicidades! Lo has hecho muy bien –  
  
Rini las miro alegre.  
  
- No, lo has hecho demasiado mal, tendremos que entrenarte –  
  
Ambas chicas casi se caen y miraron a Luna.  
  
- ¡Mama! – grito Rini ignorando que Serena habia volteado y dicho mande y empezó a correr en dirección a su casa.  
  
Luna y Serena la siguieron.  
  
Al entrar Molly veía muy atenta a la ventana.  
  
Rini se puso nerviosa.  
  
- Mama, yo. . . –  
  
- A tu habitación Rini – la chica obedeció, Serena iba a ir con ella cuando Molly volvió hablar – Tu, quédate –  
  
Serena obedeció.  
  
Molly se volteo, se veía pálida y triste.  
  
- Serena. . . –  
  
- Molly, vieja amiga –  
  
Luna las miro a las dos sorprendidas.  
  


* * *

  
N/A: Otro capi. Aunque creo que no quedo muy bien.  
  
Si lo leen déjenme un Review, por favor n__n.  
  
Y recibí 2 Review, ¡que bien!.  
  
Gracias a Silver Moonlight-81 y a moonlight8 [ ¿como configuro mi cuenta para recibir Reviews anónimos? Dime, por favor!!].  
  
Besos.  
  
Alex O' Gray. 


	3. Mi Querida Molly

.  
  
*-* CAPITULO III *-*  
  
-¿Por qué? –  
  
- Ehh. . . –  
  
- Pensé que estabas muerta –  
  
- ¡Y lo estoy!, bueno no, ¡pero si!, es decir. . . – Serena no sabia como explicar a su querida amiga Molly las cosas.  
  
Pero tenia que explicarle, ella. . . bueno ella tenia a su hija y eso bastaba para que mereciera cualquier explicación.  
  
Y así comenzó:  
  
- Mmm. . . ¿tu recuerdas las cosas extrañas que pasaban cuando estábamos en la secundaria? –  
  
- Que en mayoría yo sufría, si, las recuerdo –  
  
Serena suspiro, sentía que Molly no se lo hacia fácil – Pues. . . ¿recuerdas que Sailor Moon solía solucionarlas? – se le hizo extraño hablar de si misma así.  
  
- Recuerdo que tu solías solucionarlas –  
  
- ¡Lo sabias!, no puedo creer que lo supieras y no me lo hallas dicho –  
  
- Yo tampoco que tu no me lo hayas dicho –  
  
Serena bajo la cabeza, quería preguntar mas al respecto pero Molly la interrumpió.  
  
- Y también creí que habías muerto –  
  
- Bueno, ahora que sabes que soy Sailor Moon. . . ¿te acuerdas que tenia algunas acompañantes? –  
  
- Que supongo eran las otras chicas por las que te alejaste de mi –  
  
- Ehh si – Serena no dejaba de preguntarse porque Molly la trataba de esa forma que le parecia tan ¿cruel?.  
  
- Y alguna de ellas te revivió –  
  
- No, me trajo al futuro –  
  
- Entonces si estas muerta –  
  
- Eso creo –  
  
Molly que hasta el momento había mantenido la mirada fija en la ventana volteo a ver a Serena con una mirada diabólica.  
  
- ¿Quieres ir a ver tu tumba? –  
  
Serena empezó a ponerse roja y sentirse mareada y empezó a negar frenéticamente la cabeza, Molly comenzó a reír dulcemente y Serena la volteo a ver extrañada.  
  
- Tranquila Serena, era una broma –  
  
- Molly. . . –  
  
- No piensas abrazar a tu antigua amiga – Serena se le acerco algo confundida y ambas se dieron un gran abrazo.  
  
- ¿No estas enojada conmigo? –  
  
Molly se separo de ella y le vio a los ojos.  
  
Claro que estaba enfadada con ella, y no podía ocultar el hecho de que la había intentado odiar varias veces sin éxito.  
  
- Serena, cuando tu moriste y yo tuve que adoptar a Rini, mi prometido me abandono y mi madre pensó que le había fallado, nunca creyó que Rini no era mía, perdí demasiadas cosas cuando tu te fuiste –  
  
- Molly. . . –  
  
- Fueron días difíciles y aun lo son, te detestaba por haberte ido y dejarme a tu hija y por haberme alejado antes aun de irte –  
  
- Yo. . . –  
  
- Y tenia que aprender a amar a aquella pelirrosa de la que yo nunca fui informada de la existencia, a pesar de que ella había significado tanto problema en mi vida – Molly suspiro viendo como Serena apretaba la tela de su pantalón con la mirada baja – Pero. . . –  
  
Pero a pesar de todo no podía tratar mal a la persona que tenia enfrente, y de la que no entendía muy bien la causa de que estuviera ahí.  
  
Y tampoco había podido no querer a Rini porque tenia un gran corazón y era mas dulce que la miel.  
  
Y a pesar de que cuando vio a Sailor Moon peleando afuera y a su lado Serena, ¡y aun peor!, al ver que Sailor Moon tenia el pelo rosa no pudo evitar sentirse terriblemente triste y melancólica.  
  
A pesar de todo, la quería, quería a Serena y la abrazaba por los once años que llevaba sin ver su sonrisa.  
  
Serena correspondió al abrazo.  
  
Molly no estaba enojada, no podía estarlo después de un abrazo tan calido como aquel.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Rini sentada en su cama en una situación en la que jamás se creyó encontrar jamás.  
  
¡Estaba hablando con un gato! Que para colmo le respondía y era muy buen platicador.  
  
Bueno, mas bien platicadora.  
  
Se llamaba Luna, era una amiga de Serena y en aquellos momentos le había explicado sobre "Sailor Moon".  
  
Al parecer era una guerrera bastante cursi que defendía el amor y la justicia, y solía tener compañeras que representaban el Sistema Solar el cual casualmente debía proteger.  
  
¡Y vaya que hasta ayer lo mas importante en su vida era hacer bien la tarea de Matemáticas y no tener problemas con las chicas populares!.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Bien. –  
  
- Bien. . . –  
  
- ¿Y ahora que harás? –  
  
- ¿Qué haré de que? – Molly se acerco a Serena y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.  
  
- ¡Con Rini!, ¿Qué vas a decirle? –  
  
- ¡Auch!, la verdad no se, pero no puedo decirle aun que soy su madre –  
  
- No te creería. . .-  
  
- Exacto, pero tengo que darle una explicación que tarde o temprano va a pedirme –  
  
- Eso es cierto –  
  
Rini bajo en ese momento con Luna en brazos y en su rostro se notaba una mezcla de confusión y alegría.  
  
- ¿De que hablaban? – pregunto acariciando a Luna.  
  
Molly y Serena se pusieron nerviosas y comenzaron a negar con la cabeza y hacer movimientos extraños con las manos.  
  
- Nada –  
  
- Si, no estábamos hablando de nada importante, no –  
  
A Rini y Luna les salio una gota de sudor en la nuca.  
  
- Ehhh si, claro – sonrió – Mami, ¿podríamos salir un momento? –  
  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron Serena y Molly al mismo tiempo.  
  
Luna hizo un miau exagerado.  
  
- ¬¬ - Serena. . .  
  
- ¬¬ - Luna. . .  
  
- ^^ - Rini. . .  
  
- @__@ - Molly. . .  
  
Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Molly dijo:  
  
- Quiero que estés aquí antes de las 6 –  
  
- Gracias mama – dijo Rini sonriendo e inmediatamente tomo a Serena del brazo y salieron las dos.  
  
Al alejarse del departamento lo suficiente, Rini tomo a Luna en sus manos y la levanto hasta el rostro de Serena.  
  
- ¡Habla! – grito emocionada.  
  
Luna puso una cara mas o menos así u_u.  
  
- Ehhh. . . bueno, ya lo sabia Rini, es mi gato, y con todo lo que habla –  
  
Otro miau exagerado.  
  
- Es increíble – dijo Rini emocionada.  
  
- ¿Y de que hablaron? –  
  
- De Sailor Moon – dijo con emoción y luego recito – "la guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia" –  
  
- u__u –  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? –  
  
- Tu lo haces sonar tan triste. . . –  
  
- Ehh, yo, bueno, necesito practica, si practica – sonrió – mucha practica, de poderes y. . . frases –  
  
- Me alegra tu emotividad, ¡esa seguramente la sacaste de mi! – grito la rubia.  
  
Todo se quedo en silencio.  
  
- ¿De ti? –  
  
- Emmm. . . –  
  
- Miau –  
  
- ¡Si!, necesitas mucho entrenamiento, cuando menos te des cuenta ya serás toda una guerrero – grito emocionada Serena.  
  
- ¿Lo crees? –  
  
- ¡Claro! ¿ahora que dices? – pregunto Serena entusiasmada.  
  
- ¡Vamos a triunfar! –  
  
- ¡Claro que iremos a triunfar! –  
  
- ¿Vamos? –  
  
- ¡Por un helado! –  
  
A Rini y a Luna les salio una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero la pelirosa asintió.  
  
Luna negó con la cabeza y siguió detrás de ellas.  
  
. . .  
  
Y a lejos, en el edificio Molly las miraba con una sonrisa.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
¡Hola!, lo se, lo de Molly quedo un poco exagerado y tal vez no fue muy interesante el capitulo, quiero darle un gran papel a Molly en mi historia, creo que no salio u__u, pero. . .  
  
¡Dejen Review!, ¡por favor! Aunque sea para decir que es una pésima historia.  
  
Besos.  
  
Alex O' Gray 


	4. Y el tiempo pasa

  
  
- CAPITULO IV -  
  
- 49... 50...51 –  
  
- Uhhh... Serena... -  
  
- 54... 55...56 –  
  
- Serena... -  
  
- 58... ahh.... 59...ahhh... -  
  
- ¡Serena! –  
  
- ¿Si Lunita? –  
  
- ¬¬!, Que yo recuerde nunca hiciste ni una abdominal para entrenar... de hecho no solías entrenar –  
  
La rubia se sonrojo –Ella necesita estar preparada... ¡Vamos Rini, con mas ganas! –  
  
- ¡Si! – dijo la pelirosa, y aumento la velocidad de las abdominales.  
  
- ¡Serena! – grito Luna enfadada y volteo hacia Rini – ¡tu!, deja eso –  
  
- Ok – se levanto y miro a gato y chica sonriendo - ¿lo estoy haciendo bien? –  
  
- ¡Si! – exclamo Serena orgullosa.  
  
- ¡Que emoción! – dijo Rini dando brinquitos – desearía poder probar de nuevo mis poderes –  
  
- Tal vez puedas hacerlo mañana, te daré la pluma de transformación – Serena le sonrió tiernamente y Rini le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
- Pero Serena... - exclamo la gata sin ser tomada en cuenta.  
  
- Y me gustaría luchar contra alguien... -  
  
- Ohh... no, no, no – Serena parecía preocupada – espero pase mucho antes de que te toque enfrentarte contra alguien... Aparte espero pronto encontrar a tus Sailors para que te ayuden y así... -  
  
- Poder regresara casa – termino Luna.  
  
- Ahhh... si, si, claro Luna – Serena desvió la mirada por un momento, luego volvió a mirar a Rini feliz – Creo que ya es tarde, ¡vamos a casa! –  
  
- Esta bien, aun no entiendo como es que mi mama dejo que te quedaras a dormir, si apenas y te conocía y yo también – dijo Rini - ¡Pero estoy muy feliz!, nunca había tenido una amiga como tu –  
  
- Ni yo una como tu – sonrió – Molly es genial –  
  
- Si es una gran persona... aunque a a veces parece tan triste, creo que necesita un esposo... mas de lo que yo un padre... - murmuro.  
  
- Pero si ella tiene un esposo se convertiría en tu padre, ¿no? -  
  
- Jeje, creo... pero yo no lo sentiría así, ya estoy grande como para tener un padre –  
  
- Bueno, le conseguiremos a Molly un amante –  
  
- ¡Serena!–  
  
- Jeje, bromeo –  
  
- ¡No puedes expresarte así de mi madre!, ¡eres una tonta Serena! –  
  
Serena abrió la boca, pero luego sonrió.  
  
Rini en cambio se tapo la boca alarmada.  
  
- Yo... yo... lo siento, no quise decir eso, perdóname, yo... -  
  
Pero Serena le puso un dedo en los labios.  
  
- Esta bien, yo me la busque, no te preocupes – dijo aun con su sonrisa.  
  
- Estoy tan apenada –  
  
Pero Serena no lo estaba, al contrario, porque en aquellas palabras había encontrado el tono y la mirada enojada de la pequeña Rini que alguna vez los había visitado a su tiempo.  
  
- No te preocupes, vamos a casa –  
  
Y fueron hacia donde quedaba el departamento de las Osaka al que Serena se había unido, desde hacia ya varios días.  
  
-----   
  
- Y como estuvo la clase de danza – pregunto Molly a Serena y Rini.  
  
- Genial – respondieron ambas.  
  
Era extraña la situación, Serena le había dicho a Rini que le ocultara a Molly lo de Sailor Moon y esta había aceptado sin saber que Molly ya lo sabia desde el principio y cada noche al dormir Rini Serena iba a su dormitorio a platicarle todo.  
  
Incluso Molly había dicho que le dijeran que iban a clases de danza (después de escuchar las excusas que pensaba dar Serena).  
  
- Bueno, me iré a acostar, recojan y laven los platos, ¡buenas noches! –  
  
- Buenas noches –  
  
- Hasta mañana mama –  
  
Se oyeron unos pasos y el cierre de una puerta.  
  
- Luna, ¿Qué pasa?, has estado muy callada – pregunto Rini.  
  
- Déjala – dijo Serena y le puso un poco de espuma en la nariz y ambas empezaron a reír.  
  
Luna se les quedo viendo, no estando muy segura de sentir alegría o tristeza.  
  
-----   
  
Escuela Juuban.  
  
Martes en la mañana.  
  
- ¡Oye! Cuidado Osaka, sabemos que a ti también te sorprende que siendo invisible puedas tropezar con alguien –  
  
Rini que tenia los puños apretados y la cabeza baja no pudo mas.  
  
¡No llevaba ni 10 minutos y ya le habían molestado mas de 3 veces antes de llegar a su casillero!  
  
Levanto la cabeza y miro al chico (rubio y con cara de bobo) con una sonrisa mezcla Molly cuando vio a Serena por primera vez y Luna cuando se burlaba de la misma.  
  
- No creo que sea solo yo, si no caminaras como si estuvieras en una pasarela y dejaras de poner esa cara de idiota y observaras por donde vas no te tropezarías con las invisibles –  
  
El chico se sonrojo – Nadie le dice a Brandon S. B. que tiene cara de idiota – dijo enojado.  
  
- Bueno, yo acabo de hacerlo, con permiso –  
  
Y Rini se alejo sonriente hacia su casillero siendo observada por varios.  
  
- Debiste haber visto eso Serena – murmuro mientras sacaba sus libros.  
  
Y vaya que a Serena le hubiera gustado ver eso.  
  
Ella no estaba en el colegio, le había dicho Rini que iba a los cursos de intercambio.  
  
Le entristeció, seria genial que ella estuviera ahí, pero al fin y al cabo siempre saliendo de la escuela se veían, dormían y vivían juntas...¡Y claro!, compartían el mejor secreto de todos.  
  
Y así paso rápidamente el día.  
  
Y mientras guardaba los libros en su casillero se oyeron varios gritos.  
  
Salio corriendo y vio a la chica que hace algún tiempo le regañaba por el budín en su blusa.  
  
Apunto de ser atacada por una criatura de apariencia terrorífica.  
  
-------   
  
N/A: ¡Hola!, antes que nada perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar y espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.  
  
Gracias por los lindos Review que me dejaron, taba muy feliz.  
  
Neo-Gaby: No, no he dejado botado el otro FF, y ya ando haciendo un nuevo capitulo nn... a mí tampoco me gustaba mucho Rini, pero pensé en esta historia y darle una oportunidad... y espero me este saliendo bien ;p.  
  
Silver Moonlight -81: No te preocupes, jeje, que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos... ¿andabas de vacaciones?, espero te haya ido bien, y Serena y las demás murieron en batalla, creo que ya lo había puesto... luego un personaje contara eso con detalles nn.  
  
Atenea: ¿Es corto? ;;, yo pensé que era largo, pro bueno, espero ya me este saliendo mejor... y seguiré soñando ;P.  
  
Betsi Randle: ¡Gracias!, y si, Rini es rara en esta historia, y ya justificare su comportamiento ... Un Serena/Molly... no lo creo, no en esta historia, pero gracias por la sugerencia nn.  
  
Gpe: ¡Gracias! Y seguiré adelante .  
  
Diana Guzman Malfoy: Gracias!, que bien que te guste la historia, me emocione mucho leyendo tus 3 Review, y por cierto, ya no me has escrito ;;, te extraño...  
  
¡Hasta la proxima!  
  
Besos.  
  
Alex O' Gray 


End file.
